galdurfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Tales: The Multidragon Conundrum
by Dragonite and Neptune Draco: “Today's tale is different from other tales that I've recounted. This one involves my friend Neptune.” Neptune: “Yes, this story is about how we first met and eventually becoming good friends.” Draco: “So grab a drink and sit back. This is going to be a long one” It all started on an average day in Galdur. Draco was working hard building up his town of Botanica. He was so busy working, he didn't sense a new being enter the realm. The new being was Neptune, a human girl who's fairly stubborn, has a weird sense of humor, and never gives up if she sets her mind to something. As with all new being that enter the realm, she was a little disoriented. It took her a minute to collect herself. She went about her business and within a week, she has herself a house built. She decided to travel to a town she heard about. It was called Botanica as she recalled. It was a long travel from her home in Sunfield, but she made it. Entering the town, she caught the sight of Draco walking off. Something about him seemed very familiar. She called after him. “Hey! Don't I know you from somewhere else? I'm sure I've seen you before...” “Do.. Do I know you from somewhere?” Draco said, turning around to face the voice. "Draco?" asked Neptune, smiling from ear to ear. "How'd you get here?" “How do you know my name? I haven't seen you before.” he replied with a confused look on his face. Neptune's face fell. "What do you mean? We've known each other practically forever!" “No, I don't think we have. What's your name by the way? I'll be sure to remember it for later meet ups.” "I'm Neptune, Draco! How can you not remember me? Do you not remember Miner or Twurtle either?!" “You know of Miner as well? He's such a good captain. He definitely earns his title of 'Admiral'.” "Captain? Miner isn't a captain, he owns a lab!" “What is a 'lab?' Is that some sort of ship?” "Some sort of... What are you even talking about? Do you have amnesia? I guess you really wouldn't know, would you…" “Are you insinuating something?!” "Sheesh, calm down! Never mind then. I'll just... I'll just go. Hope to see you around…" “Alright, I hope you decide to visit Botanica again.” And with that Draco walk off to tend to the town. "Weird." she says. She decided it's pointless to press further and returned home. Once home, she took out her journal and began to write. “Today I was exploring the world of Galdur, and decided to make the trip to Botanica. It was a very nice town, but something weird happened there. I saw Draco, which was strange in and of itself. But the really odd part was that he didn't recognize me at all! I called him by name, but he didn't know how I knew it, and didn't know me. I mentioned Miner and Twurtle to him, and he said that Miner was the captain of a ship. He also didn't know what a lab was, despite working at two different labs in the other world. I don't know how Draco came to be in Galdur, but since I haven't seen him in the other world recently, I can only assume that he's cut all ties with it. I have one foot in both worlds now, which might be why I remember him from that world. Maybe I'll see Miner, and I can see if HE knows me. Then we can both knock some sense into Draco. -Neptune” Meanwhile, back in Botanica, Draco was writing in his journal. “Dear Journal, Today was a weird day. As I was working on building Botanica, I was approached by a human. I haven't seen her before so I'm guessing she is new to the realm. She started talking to me as if we were old friends. It was very confusing. I'm sure she was mistaken. She also know Miner. Apparently, he owns a 'lab', whatever that is. I have a feeling this won't be the last time I see her. This is only the beginning.” A few days later Neptune returned to Botanica. She had a determined look in her eyes as she sought out Draco. She found him working by the dockside. "Hey there, whatcha doing out here by the water? I figured dragons would avoid water, what with them being creatures of fire." “The water doesn't bother me, I can't even breathe fire.” "What kind of dragon can't breathe fire?" “Me apparently, but that's not important now. What brings you back to Botanica?” "Well, I wanted to see how the town was doing. Probably good that you can't breathe fire, you might burn the houses down!" “Are you insinuating something?!” "Maaaaaybe." “If you came here to insult me, then I must ask you to leave.” "I'm not here to insult you, it isn't my fault you're overly sensitive." “You're the one who started all this!” "All I did was ask why you couldn't breathe fire! Chill out! Not like you'd be able to thaw yourself anyway." “Stupid human… I wonder if there are others like this one, lacking in intelligence...” he muttered as he turned to get back to work. Neptune yelled and drew her sword, then jumped in front of Draco, slapping him in the face with her non-sword hand. “Hey! First you insult me, now you strike me! What next? You run me through out of spite?” "You wanna talk about spite? How about insulting not only me, but pretty much all of humanity?" And with that she swung her sword at him. Draco jumped back and drew a sword he kept hidden beneath his robes. He held it in a defensive stance. “Attack me, just try it.” he said. Neptune replied with a slash toward him. Draco parried the blow and the fight began! Neptune immediately went on the offensive and unleashed an onslaught of attacks. Draco parried them while occasionally sidestepping and backing off. He defended until Neptune began to waiver. Then he made his move! With one swift movement, he disarmed Neptune. Her sword was sent spinning into a nearby tree. He points his sword at her. “I'll say this only once. Leave!” "Watch your back, Dragon!" Then she turned away, cast a haste spell, and ran off, kicking up a cloud of dirt behind her. Draco heaved a sigh and sheathed his sword. He went over to the abandoned sword in the tree, tugged it out and wrapped it up in some cloth to return it later. Meanwhile, at Neptune's house, Neptune was furiously writing in her journal. “I went back to Botanica today. I started a fight with Draco by insulting him, then slapping him in the face. We ended up sword fighting. My best sword got stuck in a tree, and I had to leave without it. Guess I'll have to dig out my old backup sword. I hoped the slap would jog his memory, but it didn't. I need to find some way to make him remember. Imagine if he's just messing with me, and has been this whole time? That isn't like him, but there's a first time for everything. After our fight, there's no way he'll speak to me again face to face. I need to find a way to get him to speak with me for a longer period of time. I have a plan... But I don't want to write it down just yet. You never know who could get hold of a journal.” Draco leaned the sword on the wall by his bed and took out his journal. “Today was a very tiring day. That human from last time showed up again. But this time she came to insult me! I did my best to keep a level head, but I let slip a comment about her being stupid. Because of that comment, she slapped me, and then swung with her sword! I pulled out my own sword and prepared for a fight. She not a bad swordsman, but she lacks tact. I wait her out and she began to waiver. At that point, I disabled her with one swift movement, sending her sword spinning into a nearby tree. I gave her one last warning, and she left, leaving her sword in the tree. I plan to return it to her at some point. Until then, I best keep my guard up while I'm working.” The next day was normal for Draco. No visits from Neptune. Little did he know what Neptune was planning. He worked very hard that day so when night came he was very worn out. He fell asleep quickly. Once Draco had entered his home, Neptune began to put her plan into action. She quietly snuck into Draco home with her supplies. Looking around she found her way up into his bedroom. Peering around, she saw Draco fast asleep on his bed with something wrapped in cloth close by. Neptune unwrapped the object and discovered it was her sword! She quick sheathed it and pulled out a cudgel. She gave an evil glare at the sleeping dragon. She swung the cudgel and knocked Draco out with a single blow. Now with him out cold, Neptune went to work. She took the rope she brought and tied his claws behind him, his legs together, and his muzzle shut. Once that was done, she bundled him into a large sack and tied it off. She gave a smile of satisfaction as she slowly made her way home. By the time she had reached her home, dawn was close to breaking. She put down the sack with a grunt and tried to stretch the weariness out of her limbs, but to no avail. She took Draco out of the sack, knocked him again with the cudgel to keep him out a little longer, then went to her bed to get some sleep. When Neptune awoke, it was around noon. She got up and stretched, feeling refreshed after the nap. She went over to examine Draco. He was beginning to stir. She was finally going to bring Draco to his senses. Draco awoke with a splitting headache. He tried to reach up and grab his head, but his arms wouldn't move. Only then did he realize the predicament he was in. He looked up to find Neptune staring down at him. “Hi...this is awkward. Sorry.” “Mmph!!!” Draco muttered while trying to free himself. "So.... I hit you in the head a couple times. Remember me now?" “Nmmph” Draco shook his head. "Well that's just great. You don't remember when we first met, and you said you'd never forget me, or any of our unforgettable adventures. JUST GREAT. Not to mention ironic." Hearing this statement caused something to click in Draco's mind. He closed his eyes and began to focus. "Taking a nap now?" Suddenly, a white mist started swirling around near Draco. The mist formed into an a figure with unmistakable claws, scales, tail, and muzzle. "Hey... magic water vapor. That's a new one. I thought non-Newtonian fluids were the special ones." “Neptune! Don't you recognize me?” spoke the figure. "Draco....but how can you be here... and tied up there?" “It's simple. He and I are different Dracos. You've been mistaking him for me.” "Wait.... that means…" Neptune looked at the trussed up dragon. "Heh.... woops." “He truly hasn't seen you before and he spoke the truth.” "Oh my goodness..." Neptune hurriedly untied the second Draco, apologizing profusely. “Thank you.” said Galdur Draco. “Now then let me explain why I'm like this. I passed away not too long ago. Galdur Draco here felt this and reached out to me. I asked if he could store my memories for me. He agreed and my memories were locked away in his mind. They didn't surface until you brought up the adventures you and I had together. Realizing what the memories were, Galdur Draco started focusing and summoned me here.” "Good thing he did, or he probably would've stayed tied up for a while" Both Dracos heaved a sigh. "So... I'm assuming you aren't really here, Draco. Real people don't exactly materialize out of mist." “That's right, our adventures together may be over, but your adventures with Galdur Draco are just beginning.” "Why would you leave the other world?" “That's a story for another time. I'd love to tell you it sometime, but Galdur Draco grows weak. He can't keep me summoned here forever you know. Maybe we meet again sometime.” And with that, Spirit Draco dissipated. "Well... sorry again for tying you up and kidnapping you… I assume you don't want anything to do with me now?" “It's fine, I forgive you. I have a feeling we're going to be a great of friend as you and my incarnate were.” Neptune grinned. "I promise not to kidnap you again" “Thanks. Hey, I have a question for you.” "Ask away!" “How well do you think this cudgel will work on you?” He said holding the cudgel and advancing slowing with a playful look in his eyes. Neptune drew her sword, holding it casually. "Well, let me answer a question with another question. How well do you think this extremely sharp object will work on YOU?" They both laughed, dropped their weapons and started shoving each other. Draco: And there you have it, our story about how we became friends. Neptune: Since then, Draco and I have gone on many adventures. Draco: Maybe we'll tell you one of those some day. Category:Tales